Starfleet
Starfleet was the deep-space exploratory service whilst simultaneously acting as a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada, maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, invariably the military defense of the Federation in space, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. Joining Starfleet Starfleet Academy is responsible for the training of new Officers in a program that lasts four years (some courses can last longer). An enlisted crewperson is someone who hasn't been through the Starfleet Academy; convention has them apply directly to a Ship or Posting and if successful they recieve basic training, and specific courses relevant to their position. Fleet Life Uniform The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt featuring the officer's division color and Starfleet insignia. The undershirts also featured the arrowhead design present on the overshirt. Black pants and boots are issued with the uniform. Rank stripes are displayed on the sleeves. Female officers wear either a uniform similar to the standard male uniform, or alternatively short-skirted uniform- which itself had two variations, one with no sleeves and one with full sleeves. Without the sleeves, these dresses do not display the rankings of each officer on them. Medical officers may wear a white overcoat, white trousers or a white skirt. It is acceptable for cadets and those unassigned to Starfleet to wear a Starfleet undershirt. Starfleet Academy Cadets wear a red jumpsuit with a stand collar while Officers wear a black version of the jumpsuit, with a black jacket over. An EV suit is used for operations within unstable atmospheres. The suit is available in all three division colors with a Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece and the suit features breathing equipment, including a helmet and oxygen, for use outside of Class M environments. It can also be equipped with a parachute. The insignia used in the 2250s consists of silver bands worn on the lower sleeve of the uniforms of line officers, or gold bands for flag officers. Enlisted personnel and Ensigns wear no rank insignia. Duty Shifts A duty shift is the portion of the day that various scheduled personnel aboard a starship or space station are on duty. A three shift rotation schedule is common in the Federation's Starfleet though a four shift rotation can be enacted on order of the Commanding Officer. Starfleet vessels and stations operate 24 hours a day, and most keep a time that corresponds as closely to San Francisco time as possible- for their general location- so as to be in step with Starfleet Headquarters. Even with round the clock activity Starfleet ships and stations have distinct periods of work and 'less work', which is as close to 'after hours' as Starfleet will allow aboard an active command. For crew this can result in a more distinct impression of a 'workday' coming and going. In the three shift rotation there is a 'day shift' that corresponds for the most part with the 'daytime' hours the station or ship's clock keeps. During this period activity is heightened and most senior staff are active or at the least on call. A 'swing shift' follows where shipboard activity decreases as staff transition from duty to stand-by with certain stations closing up, and is followed then by a 'night shift' where staff would otherwise be sleeping; with junior officers generally rostered on for this time and non-essential, non-ongoing work stations closed for the period. Alpha Shift - 0800 to 1600 - Day Shift Beta Shift - 1600 to 2400 - Swing Shift Gamma Shift - 2400 to 0800 - Night Shift Personnel will find their rosters are set around these shift times. Apart from time on duty a crewmember spends a shift 'on call' where they have no direct tasks assigned to them and may undertake personal matters, though be available to assist in an action when called by a superior in their chain of command. One shift is kept completely 'off', for crew to do with as they need- this typically means sleep. Category:Browse Category:Starfleet